Lily Evans, truth or dare?
by hDarkVisionsp
Summary: This is a short one-shot between James and Lily; I wrote it with someone on Omegle, and we both really liked it so I'm uploading it to share with you guys- enjoy!


Lily Evans had somehow found herself in detention with James Potter. She sighed, flicking pieces of parchment onto the floor "This is all your fault" she mumbled.

"No Evans" he said with a smirk. "It's both of our faults." He whispered winking at her.

"And how is any of it my fault?"

"You're the one who agreed to come with, which means you lent a hand in us getting detention."

Lily sighed "I only came with you to keep you out of trouble!"

James chuckled, "Oh whatever Evans. You know you couldn't deny the thought of actual fun. Even if it was with me."

"I do have fun! I can be daring and impulsive" Lily protested

"Ha!" barked James. "You couldn't be daring and impulsive if someone shot you with the imperius curse. Just admit it, you were sick of being Ms. Perfect and wanted to see what the wild side was like."

Lily glared at him "I'm not Ms. Perfect! Stop making me out to be so boring" Lily hissed

James held up his hands in a mock surrender "ooh.. looks like I've made little Lily Evans angry. I better be careful or she'll tell Mcgonagall!" James laughed and casually stretched out his arms. "Evans... I'm sorry to break it too you but.. You can be rather boring. The last time I saw you have so much fun was in first year! Loosen up, I know Remus has seen you fun and interesting but why not the rest of us huh?"

Lily felt stung by his words "I can have fun"

Seeing the hurt that touched her eyes James attempted to backpedal. 'Yeah, I know you can, but I know that you don't. Unless you're with Remus on prefect duty or with Sni- I mean Severus. Show the rest of us that fun, daring, amazing girl you have hidden."

"How?" Lily said quietly, barely in a whisper.

James gently tilted her chin up to meet his eyes. "Let go. Let go of all your worries and fears and notions that everyone will make fun of you. You need to be you, show you, and own you. Own yourself and the way you are and others will accept it. Trust me. Nothing can touch you as long as you know that you're being who you want to be. Not even those rude arse Slytherins."

Lily felt a small smile tug on her lips, and stared straight into James' eyes. "You're right... for once" she grinned

James smiled in return, "I'm known to have my moments."

Lily decided now was a good time to start; by walking out of detention. She began packing up her things.

James watched her with a puzzled expression, "Uhm.. Evans? What are you doing?"

"Leaving. Why waste our time in detention?"

"Now that's more like it!" He said smiling devilishly. "Mind if I join you?"

Lily gave him a cheeky smile and nodded

"Thank Merlin! I was scared you were going to leave me here all on my own." James gave her a small frown before chuckling. "We'd better go soon. Slughorn will be here soon to supervise us."

Lily nodded again, and left the classroom with James. "So, where should we go?"

"I think... the lake. I know the perfect place for hiding out. The Marauders and I go there all the time during potions." He quickly grabbed her hand, "Follow me." and he started stealthily jogging towards the lake.

Lily glanced over her shoulder for any sign of Slughorn as they jogged to the lake together. She couldn't stop a giggle escaping her mouth; today was so... strange. Lily Evans, in detention; wait, Lily Evans SKIPPING detention... and with James Potter!

James glanced over to the red head following him, he couldn't believe he had finally gotten her out of her shell. "Shhh! It's right over here. You'll have to duck a bit." He whispered pointing over to a bramble of thorns, lake weeds, and rocks.

Lily ducked down close to James, looking around them for anyone watching; it seemed to be clear.

Slowly pushing away what seemed like a wall of branches the thorns opened up into a clearing. Perfectly hidden and with everything they would need for a short stay. 'Well... Here you go. The secret hide out." Said James proudly.

"Very good" Lily said, impressed. "Now I know where you are when you're bunking off lessons"

"Yep... but we are still working. Just, on something more worthwhile. And besides, we only bunk off lessons that we already know." James said hesitantly. Not only was he close to revealing their secret but he also didn't want her ratting them out.

"I see" Lily replied "So, you don't think I'm daring huh?"

"Eh..." He sighed, "You're getting there.."

"Lets play truth or dare then" She smiled, determined to prove that she was daring/

"Oh really? You want to play truth or dare with the master of daring? Well... your choice." He replied smiling

"Bring it on Potter" Lily giggled

"Alright Evans... Truth, or dare?" James asked staring her down, waiting to see if she'd answer or chicken out.

"Dare"

James chuckled evilly. "I dare you... to kiss me. A real kiss, for... 30 seconds."

Lily glared at him. "That's more scary than daring"

James smiled at her gleefully. Sure that she would flake and give up. "Oh but it's a dare Evans, you take it or you leave it."

Lily sighed. "Fine" she leaned in, and gently began to kiss James. "There, that'll shut him up" Lily thought; though, she was starting to like kissing him.

James gasped as her lips touched his "This cannot be happening" he thought as he gently kissed her back. "Maybe this girl has more backbone that I thought" He thought to himself. He was definitely beginning to like kissing her.

Lily felt herself smile ever so slightly against his lips; she was sure 30 seconds must be up by now. She ran her hands through his already messy hair.

James was sure she was smiling, and he was positive the time was up but he didn't want to stop. As her hands curled though her hair her lightly placed his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Deepening the already sweet kiss.

Lily was smiling properly now. She gently began to nibble his bottom lip, happily kissing him still.

James gasped again, this was better than quidditch, better than firewhiskey, better than anything. Lily Evans would finally be his. He kept kissing her as she lightly bit his bottom lip. Boy did she know how to kiss

The butterflys in Lily's stomach wouldn't leave. Her heart rate wouldn't slow down, and her smile was stuck on her face. She planted small soft kisses over and over on James' lips, knowing it was well over 30 seconds.

Between kisses James whispered her name. It was time to head back, back into reality where she hated him and he was, in her words, an arrogant toerag. He didn't want it to end but it was inevitable.

"Yes?" Lily whispered back, hearing him say her name.

"We.. we need to go. We need to go back to the castle, detention will be over by now..." James whispered unwillingly

"Oh" Lily muttered, dissapointed. "Right, we better go then" suddenly, her cheeks were turning bright red.

James pulled back and ran a hand through his hair. "that was... some very daring stuff there Ev-Lily.. I'm impressed."

Lily gave him a small shy smile "Yeah? I told you I could be daring"

"And you totally proved me wrong. I should have known you had some daring in you. After all, you are a Gryffindor." James said smirking a bit. "Shall we go?" He said somewhat sadly.

Lily sighed "If we have to" she half whispered to herself, getting up

Gently grabbing her hand he walked to the edge of the clearing and started to make his way through. "Lily promise me this, you won't forget what just happened. You can act like it didn't if you want but please... don't forget it." He said softly, looking back at her with sad eyes.

Lily looked up into his sad eyes, and gave him another shy smile "What if I don't want to act like it didn't happen?"

His eyes lit up, it was like a dream come true. Lily Evans not wanting to hate him. "You really mean that! he said excitedly. "Then.. then you don't have to of course but.. does.. does this mean that we're fine now? You don't hate me anymore?"

"I never hated you, James. I just found you highly irritating" she giggled "but you've changed this year"

James smiled like a little kid on Christmas, "I'm sure that irritating part had nothing to do with me constantly asking you out constantly did it?" He laughed with her

"Maybe a little bit" Lily laughed; she couldn't stop smiling, James' smile was very contageous

"Well.. if I asked one last time would you still find me highly irritating?" he asked, winking at her in that joking way of his. He loved seeing her smile. Especially since it was because of him.

"No... I think I'd say yes" Lily whispered

James stared at her in amazement. "Well then Miss Lily Evans... will you do me the honor of becoming your boyfriend?" He asked in a whisper, barely able to contain his excitement

Lily grinned, biting her lip and nodding.

James yelled in triumph and scooped her around in a huge hug. "You have no idea how long I've waited for that Lily," he said into her hair and she hugged her once more.

Lily held him tightly back, and whispered "If you hadn't told me to be daring and impulsive, I would've been too scared to admit how I feel about you."

"So you mean... You've felt this way but you just couldn't tell me?" James asked surprised

Lily felt her cheeks burning "For a few months... yeah. I've never told a boy I liked him before" Lily mumbled, embarressed.

James chuckled and kissed each of her red cheeks, "Well, you finally have. Good job."

"Hopefully it's the last time I'll ever have to do it" Lily smiled

"That could be arranged" James replied smiling. They had reached the lake by now and the castle was in sight. "You ready to go back to reality Lily?" James asked

You: "Do we have to?" Lily teased, taking his hand in hers.

Stranger: "Well..." James began to consider. "We could always elope, but then we'd miss transfiguration, and Mcgonagall would never forgive us for that." He finished chuckling

You: "One thing at a time, Mr Potter" Lily smirked, leading him to Transfiguration.


End file.
